In the Darkness
by WinterFrost15
Summary: What happened to Ileana and Karsh when the Darkness took them in the first Twitches movie? How did they cope, and did the Darkness harm them in any way while they were trapped? Find out! (Movie-verse, Karsh/Ileana)


**In the Darkness**

**A T*Witches Story**

Chapter One

Karsh had told Ileana and the twins that he would fight off the darkness - which was, he had to admit, quite stupid and dangerous. There really wasn't much he - protector of two of the most powerful witches in all of Coventry - could do to defend himself in this sort of situation, much less fight back with his own warlock magic. Perhaps he should've simply gone with Ileana, Alex, and Camryn through the portal back to Coventry, and lent his help to Queen Miranda to stop the Darkness.

Karsh supposed there wasn't much he could do now, seeing as this very Darkness was currently dragging him down the stairs of Camryn's house, and was preparing to suck him into its black abyss. All reason suddenly left the warlock guardian as the full weight of this realization hit him.

He and Ileana had strived for 21 years to keep the twins save. Now here he was, ironically getting captured by the same Darkness they had tried to keep away from the sisters all these years. It was a bit comical, really. If this had all just been some crazy nightmare, Karsh figured he would be laughing right about now, dismissing everything as some product of fear and stress.

The really crazy part about it was that it was _actually happening. _

"Ileana!" Karsh choked out, coming back to reality. He doubted whether the other protector would be able to hear him, and swiftly decided that she had probably gone with the twins to Convetry to assist Miranda.

_I'm on my own, then, _the protector thought grimly, and without another second's hestiation, decided to act.

Turning onto his back, Karsh raised his palms and called out a defensive spell. Twin beams of light sprang from his outstretched hands, piercing the writhing cloud which held him.

The Darkness recoiled in pain, and seemed to ease its grip on Karsh. The momentary distraction was all it took, for with a few squirms Karsh was free. The protector quickly got to his feet, palms still raised as he waited to see if the Darkness would retaliate or flee.

Instead part of it broke off from the main mass, and drifted with startling speed up towards the second floor.

Karsh's eyes widened as he realized the Darkness was still after the twins. "No, leave them alone!" he cried, magicking himself to the very top of the stairs and barring the Darkness's path. He threw a protective spell over himself and the second floor for good measure.

The Darkness let out an enraged hiss, as Karsh muttered under his breath, keeping the rather weak spell intact. If these temporary defenses were breached, he would also be ready with an arsenal of other spells which he could spill from his lips with brisk, practiced ease.

The pulsing cloud suddenly made a rumbling noise, what Karsh interpreted as laughter. "Out of my way, puny warlock," it then said in a deep, malevolent voice.

"Never," Karsh growled back, gritting his teeth. "You'll never touch Apolla and Artemis. Not again."

Another wicked chuckle. "You cannot stop me," it rumbled. "I _shall_ have the girls, and Convetry will fall to the shadows. You have no hope of fighting this."

Karsh cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? We'll see about that."

A little hesitantly, Karsh let down part of the protection spell, quickly muttering another under his breath. As he spoke a glowing orb of energy surrounded each of his hands. He slowly brought them together until the orbs became one, twice as bright and powerful.

"By the powers of Convetry, by the light of the Sun, and the forces of the Moon, I thus bind thee," Karsh intoned. He then flung the glowing energy outward at the Darkness. The orb shattered, transforming into chains of solid light which enveloped it.

The Darkness shrieked with pain as it struggled against the binding spell. The spell was strong, but like the proctection spell it would only work for a short time.

It was too late when Karsh saw a part of the Darkness out of the corner of his eye slip past the weakened proctection shield. His concentration momentarily diverted, the other part of the Darkness that was bound suddenly found itself free, for the binding spell only worked if a witch or warlock was completely focused.

Now Karsh found himself surrounded by Darkness once more. He tried to cry out but couldn't - the Darkness had choked his voice completely. Moving was futile as well, for his body felt paralysed, and his skin seemed like it was on fire.

The last thing the protector saw before the Darkness overwhelmed him was the other cloud reach Cam's bedroom door. He silently prayed that the twins and Ileana had already gone through the portal, and that they were safe.

Finally, Karsh squeezed his eyes shut, and succumbed to the Darkness.

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Twitches story! I recently re-watched the movies and rediscovered the awesomeness therein. :) I love all the characters, especially Ileana and Karsh. I'd forgotten what a cute couple they were!**

**This is a story I thought of after watching the first Twitches film. The first chapter here is Karsh's point of view of how he tried to fight the Darkness. Ileana's part will come next. :) **

**Reviews are welcome; I'd love to know what you guys thought of this so far!**


End file.
